


I think I need help

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: This was gonna be just a small one-shot, but I think this will be a collection of shorts about Dust, Horror, Ashe, and Sugar (The Horrortale and Dusttale bros).They all have their own issues. They can get through it. Together.Note: Read the warnings before each chapter thoroughly. I was not able to put up all the tags that apply to this fic so they are written there. (The site on my phone isn't registering the comma separation for tags.)
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	I think I need help

**Author's Note:**

> Gyftmas is holiday every loves, especially Blood and Sugar. Dust doesn't. He would rather stay home than be constantly reminded of his bead brother's birthday. The only problem is that Paps won't let him forget.
> 
> WARNINGS for this chapter: Incest, Mentions of Underage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Auditory and Visual Hallucinations, Mental Illness, Fluff, Mentions of Necrophilia (taunts)

  
Before it even rang, Dust punched off the alarm on his phone. Paps kept setting the thing, which was fine. He would set it for a reasonable time for Dust. Ten in the morning was perfectly fine.

Just not today. Defiantly not today.

"Another year, another Gyftmas..." he muttered to himself and pulled the covers over his head. He was perfectly happy to sleep this day away and try to ignore Paps through it.

_"BUT BROTHER, YOU USED TO GET ME THE NICEST OF GIFTS. REMEMBER? THAT WAS BEFORE YOU KILLED ME. YOU KILLED EVERYONE."_

Dust ripped the pillow out from under his head and put it over his skull.

_"THE WHOLE TOWN WOULD GET TOGETHER TO CELEBRATE THE HOLIDAY AND INCLUDING MY BIRTHDAY!"_

"Dude, please shut up..." Dust groaned.

" _NO_ ," Paps replied with a vindictive smile. Dust didn't have to see him to know. He could feel him come closer, one hand that wasn't there settled on his shoulder. An heavy presence nestled next to his back, dangerous and malevolent.

_"WOULD YOU RATHER I TALK ABOUT THE ONE BIRTHDAY? YOU KNOW THE ONE,"_ Paps said lowly. If Sans had hair it would stand on end. _"YOU CRALWED INTO MY BED, APOLOGIZING SO SINCERELY. YOU COULDN'T AFFORD TO GET ME A GIFT THAT YEAR, YOU SAID. NOTHING FOR GYFTMAS OR MY BIRTHDAY, EXCEPT A LITTLE KISS..."_

He felt the ghost teeth graze across the back of his neck. He shuddered. The hand on his should had moved to his side.

_"AND THEN I WANTED MORE. SO MUCH MORE. DON'T YOU REMEMBER? ME BEGGING FOR MY BIG BROTHER TO KISS ME AGAIN? OF COURSE YOU DO. YOU EVEN SLID YOUR HAND DOWN MY -"_

" _That_ didn't happen!" Dust snapped, practically jumping out of bed. He stared at the smug apparition with a mixture of love and malice.

"That _NEVER_ happened," he repeated.

_"NO. BUT YOU WANTED IT TO,"_ Paps taunted. _"SHAME THAT MONSTERS DUST. YOU COULD HAVE FUCKED MY CORPSE WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE, RIGHT?"_

Dust sneered in disgust, walking out the room. It was a bad day today. Nothing more. He needed a distraction. TV wasn't an option. There was nothing but human Christmas specials going on. He could go visit someone? No. Everyone was probably celebrating the holiday.

Even Sugar and Blood were probably over in the main house, trading gifts and such. Oh. He hadn't even gotten them anything this year. They would probably understand. He went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Maybe he could read? That sounds pretty good.

He went back to his room to get his phone and then flopped back on the couch. Fanfiction sounded great. He could skip past the Gyftmas/Christmas themed ones and go straight back to Kinktober or something.

He just settled in to a hundred chapter fic when the front door opened. Sugar and Blood stepped through, carrying come containers typical of leftovers. Dust glanced at his clock. It was noon, what the hell?

"Dinner get cancelled or somethin'?" Dust asked.

"Oh! Hello, Dusty! No, we wanted to have dinner here today. It's been..." Sugar glanced over at his brother. Blood's eyelight was large and the beginning hints of black was creeping around his mouth. He looked like he was in pain. He was fighting it. "It's not a good day. We agreed to have dinner with the others some other time. Probably next year with how our schedules line out."

Fine by him. The less he had to be around Classic and Rus, the better.

"HE LOOKS ADORABLE WITH THAT SWEATER ON," Paps chimed into Dust's ear. Dust batted him away. Sugar could typically see and hear Paps, but it seemed he was out of earshot now.

Blood tried to out away the food, but was shooed off to his room in the end with a couple of cookies. Sugar did the task for him. Dust tried to focus on the story. Nonetheless, he caught himself peeking over his phone at Sugar frequently.

He did look adorable. His big round glasses sat hovering over his eyes. A soft pink sweater that didn't quite fit him was starting to slip off one shoulder. His leggings were black and looked to be the fur-lined ones that Dust got him last year. The boots looked new. Probably something that Edge got for him, or possibly Razz. They looked too good on him.

He pulled his hoodie over his head, conpletely obscuring his view of Sugar. He tried to read his fic again. Damn was it boring. He wasn't a hundred words in and he wanted to quit but powered through. The author clearly loved their story, even if inexperience in writing was getting in the way. He was going to read it damnit.

Sugar cleared his throat in front of him, making Dust jolt a little. Dust laid his phone against his chest and looked up at him. Sugar had a neatly little wrapped present in his hands with a gaudy bow on top.

"Happy Gyftmas, Dust," Sugar said softly, almost a whisper. He had trouble meeting Dust's eyelights. Dust took the item hesitantly, his fingers brushing against Sugar's.

"I didn't get you anything," he said lamely.

_"NO YOU DIDN'T, BROTHER,"_ Paps agreed, smiling that same vicious smile.

"You didn't have to. I just wanted to get you something nice," Sugar said, appearing to ignore Paps. Dust sat up a little straighter, setting the present in his lap. It was... pretty. He didn't want to tear it open.

_"JUST GO AHEAD,"_ Paps whispered. _"YOU ALREADY DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH."_

Dust, thankfully didn't have to tear it open. The top of it was a lid that he could just take off. There was tissue paper inside, covering up the item further. He took it out and removed the tissue slowly. He didn't tear it. When he saw the item, he felt his soul skip a couple times.

Two thin hands came around the sides of his face. They pushed the hood off his skull. A thumb brushed his cheek and it was so warm.

"I know you miss your brother," Sugar said. "Ashe aside... I wanted you to have something else to wear on your bad days. I, um... I made it myself."

One warm hand still touched his cheek while the other retreated to Sugar's lap. Dust looked back at the present. It was a multicolored scarf, crocheted and soft to the touch. Lifting it out of the backage brought a smell that was entiely Sugar's. He felt an itch behind his eyelights.

He reached for Paps's scarf and heard a piercing screech.

**_"DON'T YOU DARE!"_ **

He hesitated. He looked at Sugar. Did he hear that? He had to have. Unless...

"Ashe hasn't said a word today, has he?" Sugar asked. "He gets like this on his birthday, right?"

That's right. That's absolutely right. Dust turned back to the scarf. He was having a worse day than he thought. Looking up, he could seem Paps scowling at him with so much hatred.

_"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE IT OFF!"_ he snapped. _"DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH TO GET RID OF MY DUST? MY SCARF?"_

"I'm having a really bad day," Dust said. "Where is Paps?"

_"RIGHT HERE YOU ABSOLUTE JACKASS! I AM HERE, DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! DEAD BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STOP THE HUMAN WITHOUT KILLING EVERYONE!"_

Dust looked away from him, but his image seemed to be burned into his skull. Wherever he looked, he saw the apparition.

"I saw him floating off to my brother's room. Maybe we should go there. That sound good?" Sugar asked, gently tugging on Dust's arm.

Dust sat frozen, looking off into the middle distance. He was looking at Paps, but even Sugar couldn't see this one. He finally lost it. He'd finally gone absolutely insane.

There was movement around him. His neck felt cold and then he felt a heavy pressure on it.

_"DON'T JUST SIT THERE! STOP HIM! STOP HIM, STOP HIM, **STOP HIM! KILL HIM!!!** "_

Then he felt something wrapping around his wrist. He looked down. His brother's scarf was warpped around his radius and ulna. The bulk thing on his neck was the scarf Sugar made, full of pinks, blues, and purples and reds. Their colors. He felt Sugar's magic soothing his own. Blood's was there too, protective and fierce.

Paps was quiet now. No longer screeching in his skull or taking up his vision. Everything felt a little clearer and tilted at the same time.

Sugar pulled him up off the couch gently. He led the skeleton away. Dust couldn't parse out where exactly. He couldn't take his eyes off the lovely monster in front of him. His soul shivered.

Sugar made it stop. He made the apparition go away. He helped Dust.

They were in a bedroom. That was all Dust noticed about it before he lurched towards Sugar. Surprised, Sugar took a couple steps back. His knees hitting the edge of the bed, making him fall back upon it. Dust followed after him, peppering his skull in kisses. Sugar, realizing it was affection and not an attack, began to giggle and shy away.

"Duuuust," Sugar whined between assaults. "What on earth brought this up?"

Dust couldn't find the words to articulate anything meaningful. He just pressed dozens of more kisses to Sugar's pretty skull.

Pretty, smart, loving, kind, amazing, strong, wonderful, brave, fantastic Sugar. He laid loving intent with each kiss before pressing a deeper one to his teeth. The kiss stole Sugar's breath away, leaving him panting for breath. His face was flushed that pretty pastel pink.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and nearly panicked. Ashe was there. It was just Ashe. He could see Sugar looking at him too. It was real. He pressed a small kiss to Ashe's teeth. His brother practically keened, melting into the touch. This was the brother that loved him. This was the one that was open to his advances, not the voice that mocked him and accused him of horrible things.

"'Ey," came a gruff voice from further up the bed. Dust broke his kiss with Ashe. His head felt clearer now. They were in Horror's room, in his nest. Dust had feelings about that.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel left out, pal," Dust said. He gently pushed himself off of Sugar, allowing him to crawl gurther uip the king-sized bed.

"Yer fine, Casanova," Blood smiled. "Just commere."

Dust did, crawling up the bed and over Blood's curled up form. There were black stains on the edges of his mouth, as well as hints of powder that looked too much like dust. Dust rubbed his fingers over the substance. It was too soft, like flour. Not dust. Good.

"You feelin' better?" Dust asked.

"Who _wouldn't_ to a show like that?" Blood teased, grinning only for a moment. He reached out a hand and pulled Dust down by his front. He placed a small kiss on Dust's teeth. He happily parted them to let Blood in. Sugar. His mouth tasted like powdered sugar and cookies. That's what was on his mouth. They kissed slow, savoring the feeling of their magic twining together.

Dust wasn't up for anything. Not really, but stars did he want to just hold them. All of them.

He broke the kiss and nuzzled Blood's skull. He was met with a soft protest when he got to close to those jagged edges. He pulled away and staryed rearranging the nest.

"Asshole," Blood complained mildly, but let Dust do what he wanted. Dust laid down next to them, Sugar in the middle and Ashe on top of them. He threw an arm around the three of them and held on tight. He could feel his brother's hand gently trace the scarf. It reminded him that he would need to get the two of them gifts now. Had to now. He needed to show them how much he appreciated them, loved them.

For now, he just wanted them close. A nap sounded pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know what you think with a comment. Also, let me know if I missed a tag or something. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
